This invention relates to a syringe unit which utilizes an expandable bag and to a unique filling and dispensing system which will permit filling of the bag as well as dispensing of its contents. More particularly, this invention is concerned with a filling and dispensing means for an expandable syringe unit which can be easily disassembled so as to afford a filling of the bag as well as cleaning and drying thereof.
Syringe units of the type concerned with in this invention are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,969,168; 3,141,580; 3,321,114; 3,986,509 and 3,993,070. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,969,168 a dispensing type closure is described for a fluid containing receptacle and the same is true regarding U.S. Pat. No. 3,141,580. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,321,114 a buckle-type hinge for a container closure is illustrated and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,509 a sliding-type extending valve arrangement is shown with a douche syringe. A flap valve arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,070 for purposes for filling an expandable syringe.
The prior art does not disclose a valving arrangement for an expandable syringe which can serve to receive both a filling orifice such as the head of a faucet and also receive and be actuated by the inlet portion of a dispensing nozzle. Neither is the prior art concerned with an expandable syringe which can be disassembled so as to permit the bag to be cleaned and dried and readily reassembled so as to afford filling and ultimately dispensing of the bag contents.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a combined filling and dispensing port for an expandable syringe. Other advantages are a dispensing valve arrangement for an expandable syringe which is actuated by a nozzle member and the valve is held in a positive open position during dispensing; an expandable syringe unit which can be disassembled to permit cleaning and drying of the bag as well as access to the filling orifice for filling purposes; a closure for an expandable douche bag which will afford a fluid-tight engagement with a nozzle and have an esthetic appearance; and an expandable syringe unit which is reusable and is easily operated.